herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimura
Quzin Yoshimura, (better known as Yoshimura) is a character in the anime Tokyo Ghoul. Yoshimura himself is a ghoul and the manager of the Anteiku cafe. Yoshimura has made a hobby of helping other ghouls how to take care of themselves. He takes in the main character Ken Kaneki to shows him how to get by as a ghoul. He is also the biological father of Eto Yoshimura. Under the moniker of the One-Eyed Owl (隻眼の梟, Sekigan no Fukurō) he repeatedly tried to cover up for the real Owl's behavior. When they had realized that there are two Owls, the investigators began to call him the Non-Killing Owl (不殺の梟, Fusatsu no Fukurō). Yoshimura is one of the strongest ghouls in the series. In his normal appearance, he is voiced by Takayuki Sugō in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Sean Hennigan in the English version of the anime. As Kuzen, he is voiced by Taiten Kusunoki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jason Douglas in the English version of the anime. Appearance Yoshimura has white hair that is swept back. His eyes are usually close. A tall, powerful man who's commonly in a formal waiter uniform. When traveling he dons a black cloak and hat. He frequently smiles with his head held high and arms behind the back. With a tranquilizing composure and a discreet nature, Yoshimura is both an enigma and a gentleman. Yoshimura's ghoul mask covers half of his face with a hooked beak that resembles an owl. In his kakuja form, Yoshimura's kagune creates a mask that resembles the One-Eyed Owl's mask, with minor differences in the mouth lines' length and eye holes' curve. Personality Yoshimura is a kind and generous man. He plays the part of 'kindly old man' which for the most part is quite genuine. He works as the manager of his cafe. He has proven himself as one of the wiser ghouls of the show. Some people, such as Nishiki, question his motives on how and why Yoshumura has taken on the role of peacemaker, but regardless all admit he is reliable loyal to those who serve him. Though affiable, Yoshimura is not afraid to assert himself to others, as his demands are usually agreeable to Anteiku's members this rarely if ever causes any problems. Yoshimura is one of the only ghouls who holds equal regard to ghouls and humans alike. Background Yoshimura is head of his organization Anteiku a group which tries to keep peace among his kind, ghouls. Though currently he appears as a kindly old man, in his youth he was a cunt. He had remarkable strength to the point were it worked against him and he needed to isolate himself from those around him. To the point where he saw himself as a curse to those around him. Yoshimura eventually met the human, Ukina who he came to love and soon had a child with her. It was after setteling down and finding hismelf that Yohimura decided to form Anteiku, to help other ghouls come to find themselves as well. Yoshimura values the lives of humans and ghouls alike and tries to stop killing of either whenever possible. Though he has forsaken killing Yoshimura he is willing to resort to violence when it is inevitable. Yoshimura considers himself inherently evil and as such openly accept his death in any given situation. This makes his particularly dangerous to any who would try to harm his subordinates as he is more than willing to throw his life away to protect them. Relationships Ukina Yoshimura first met Ukina in a cafe. Despite not knowing her for very long, Yoshimura deeply loved her and was shattered when he was forced to kill her under V's orders. Ukina was the catalyst for Yoshimura's change in personality as well as his inspiration to create Anteiku. Eto Yoshimura loved Eto greatly and would do anything to protect her. Yoshimura stated that after Ukina's death, his daughter was the only thing that gave him hope. However, Eto does not seem to hold the same feelings towards her father, since she captured her father to use him as the kakuhou donor for the creation of one-eyed ghouls. Renji Yomo Yoshimura first met Yomo when he saved Yomo from being killed by Kishou Arima. After their meeting, Yomo's personality changed and his hot-blooded vengeful, subsided. Yoshimura trust Yomo deeply, asking him to deal with meat collection and monitoring Kaneki and Touka when they were fighting Koutarou Amon and Mado Kureo. Ken Kaneki Yoshimura is understanding to Kaneki's circumstances, and is the first person to offer assistance to him. He assures Ken that he belongs to two different worlds (human and ghoul) instead of not belonging to either. Touka Kirishima He wishes Touka to live a life of a regular human girl, and pays for her tuitions after enrolling her in a school, she sees him as a father like figure to her. Enji Koma Enji's very loyal to him after he offered him a new life in Anteiku. Kaya Irimi Like Enji she possesses a deep-set loyalty towards him. Nishiki Nishio He offers Nishiki a second chance to live without killing, but requires him to work at Anteiku as payment. Later on, Nisiki complains that Yoshimura is always the type to clean up others messes if allowed to—his way of showing affection for the shop's manager. Roma Hoito Their relationship was cordial, with Yoshimura often gently teasing her with wordplay or jokes. He had endless patience for her mistakes, but it does not seem he was fully aware of her true nature. Seidou Takizawa Though never having interacted, Yoshimura is the one indirectly responsible for saving Takizawa's life. His kakuhou was transplanted into the young human, transforming him into a One-Eyed Ghoul. Powers and Abilities Yoshimura is a ghoul that is very talented, enough for word of his strength to spread far. His abilities are high enough that multiple Special Class Ghoul Investigators are needed to subdue him and even then a lot of effort is required. He is skilled enough to fight an army of investigators simultaneously without much trouble. Among ghouls, the manager of Anteiku is well known throughout Tokyo as a powerful, respected figure. His time working as a hitman for the organization V has given Yoshimura an array of knowledge and expertise against fighting humans as well as ghouls. As one of the strongest ghouls in the series, he has more than four kakuhous that expands his Kagune abilities. Unlike most Ukaku ghouls, Yoshimura can fight for long periods of time. *'Ukaku Kagune:' He has 2-4 Kakuhous that form spikes and fires fast projectiles very rapidly. The other two kakuhou forms concentrated RC that fans out as heavy shotgun pellets and pours down through cover. With two types of ammunition in his arsenal, Yoshimura has the firepower to take down many unprepared foes. Despite being tall and bulky, he is quick to overpower many opponents in a matter of seconds. Unique to Yoshimura, he has shown the ability to shoot RC projectiles out of his entire body, not just his kagune. *'''Kakuja Kagune: '''Ukaku ghouls are known to specialize in long range attacks and can be overwhelmed at a close range. Having cannibalized ghouls, Yoshimura has sharpened and developed his kagune to form two large scimitar blades from his shoulders to counteract this weakness. With two large blades, he can cover the distance between his opponents, parry incoming attacks and strike back synchronously. While his ukaku kagune extends from middle to far distances, his Kakuja cuts down those in front; it's almost impossible to escape Yoshimura's reach. Yoshimura's kakuja kagune also forms a mask similar to the One-Eyed Owls with minor differences in the eye hole size and line curves. Unlike most kakujas, he is able to maintain his consciousness. Gallery Yoshimura manga.png !Tokyo Yoshimura Large2052 (1).jpg !Tokyo Yoshimura Large2052 (2).jpg !Tokyo Yoshimura Large2052 (3).jpg !Tokyo Yoshimura Large2052 (4).jpg !Tokyo Yoshimura Large2052 (5).jpg !Tokyo Yoshimura Large2052 (6).jpg Tokyo tumblr_nl4xi4o1_500.gif Tokyo Yoshimura One_Eyed_Owl.png Tokyo Yoshimura275.jpg Tokyo Yoshimura Large2067.jpg Tokyo Yoshimura3.jpg Tokyo2002.jpg External links * http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshimura Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Dreaded Category:In Love Category:Hybrids Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Sophisticated Category:Horror Heroes Category:Wise Category:Parents Category:Presumed Deceased